


Valkyrie's Lackey

by EarthAngelGirl30



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Play, Angry Sex, Attempt at Humor, Awkward Blow Jobs, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Kissing, Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkward Tension, Breaking Celibacy Vows, Cock Tease, Dom Loki (Marvel), Dom/sub, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Don't Judge Me, Don't Like Don't Read, Erotica, Explicit Language, F/M, Fighting Kink, Forbidden, Fuckbuddies, Fucking, I Blame Tumblr, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kinky, Light Bondage, Loki Does What He Wants, Lust, Lust at First Sight, Mild Kink, Please Don't Hate Me, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sexual Humor, Sexuality, Shameless Smut, Slapping, Smut, Spanking, Sub Loki (Marvel), Temptation, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex, fighting-as-foreplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-05 20:34:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12801843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EarthAngelGirl30/pseuds/EarthAngelGirl30
Summary: Valkyrie doesn't trust Loki and suspects he's up to no good.Loki tries to convince her that he isn't all bad.Fighting-as-foreplay ensues, and then he makes her an offer she can't refuse....***************I intended this to be a two-part fic, but whether or not I update really depends on how it's received.If you enjoy it, and would like me to continue with it, please let me know in the comments.Thanks guys! xD** This takes place at the end of Thor Ragnarok, but before the post-credit scenes **





	1. The Indecent Proposal

She hadn't deliberately intended to seek out his room on the ship, she really hadn't.

In actual fact, she had inadvertently stumbled upon it whilst wandering the maze of corridors, bottle in hand, taking long swigs of the liquid that burned the back of her throat but took the edge off, well....everything.

Loki, the infamous god of mischief, had been given a room like everyone else on board, though he'd somehow managed to snaffle himself a comfortably large one. 

Why wasn't she surprised? He was a conniving diva.

Valkyrie could tell that it was his room immediately, because there was a book on the bed.  
Where he'd managed to conjure that from was anybody's guess, and only Loki would be concerned with reading whilst everyone else was still struggling trying to process their grief, to settle into their new environment, to come to terms with the fact that Asgard as a realm, was no more.  
As well as that, admittedly there was another clue.  
It was that certain, divine scent in the air.  
She recognised it as his. To her immense irritation, the annoyingly sexy little fucker smelt so good, and she hated herself for having even noticed.  
His scent, and his sexiness  
But she couldn't help it, it wasn't her fault she had a perfectly keen sense of smell, and wasn't blind.

The door was ajar, and her inquisitiveness compelled her to venture inside.  
Why? To check that he hadn't smuggled any potentially deadly or life-endangering weapons aboard, which he could easily have done amidst all the confusion.

She didn't trust him as far as she could throw him.  
Granted she could, and had, thrown him against a wall earlier with relative ease, which was strangely satisfying, but that was beside the point.  
He was deceptively heavier and stronger than he looked, and more importantly, he had returned to the palace alone.  
His purpose, to evoke Surter with the eternal flame, but Valkyrie couldn't quite shake off the nagging suspicion that this would have provided Loki with the perfect opportunity to pilfer any of the other relics in Odin's weapon vault, especially the Tessaract.  
Thor had spoken of his adopted brother's unhealthily fascination with the thing, and he'd even joked about how he hoped Loki wouldn't notice it whilst completing his assigned task, and be tempted.

If Loki had anything concealed, she would find it.  
She was sure of that.  
Although, she had been searching for some time now, and hadn't been able to find anything incriminating whatsoever.

The relentless warrior was so engrossed in her search, she hadn't realised just how long she'd been in there, and the alcohol that swirled in her brain must've been slowing her down, impairing her senses and judgement, as she hadn't accounted for him returning, catching her in the act.

He entered the room like a wild force of nature, and only the sound of the heavy door slamming shut behind him, alerted her to his presence.

Shit.  
She cursed inwardly, but kept her expression impassive. More than able and eager to stand her ground.  
She certainly wasn't about to apologise to him for being there, her reasons were justifiable.

"Well, this is an unexpected pleasure." Loki said, not even attempting to hide his surprise at finding a Valkyrie in his room.  
"Are you lost? It's only to be expected I suppose, given that you haven't had much time to familiarise yourself with the layout yet."

He was mocking her the bastard. She could see the mischief twinkling in his eyes, and if she didn't know better, she could've sworn there was a certain predatory glint visible too, as his nimble fingers danced across the security keypad, punching in a code which locked the door.

"Why have you done that?" She demanded, her small nostrils flaring with indignation. 

"Don't be alarmed, it's just so we're not disturbed. You clearly have something you wish to discuss with me, am I correct? Otherwise you wouldn't be here, invading my privacy."

"There's nothing I want to discuss with you, open the door!" 

Loki heaved an exasperated sigh, and rolled his eyes at her rudely. "You've nothing to fear, I have no ill intentions."

She folded her arms and stared at him. He stared back at her.  
They probably could have done this all night, neither of them willing to yield, but eventually he cracked. His patience thinning.

"Look, I know you don't know me but I'm not as sinister as they make out. However, I refuse to open that door until you tell me what the hell you are doing in my room."

Her gaze dropped, taking in his lean frame clad in snug-fitting leather, before scaling back up to his ludicrously handsome face with it's angular features. All high-arched cheekbones, dignified nose and baby-blue eyes. His crowning glory was his silky, mane of raven hair, combed back into perfection. 

He looked like some sort of dark angel cast out of heaven. He looked every bit the devil he was. 

"Oh, I already know all about you....lackey." She said deliberately, relishing the way his jaw perceptibly tightened. "Your brother filled me in. We had quite an interesting chat."

"As I've already told you, the name's Loki. Don't make me repeat myself again." He warned, his tone steely.

She took a half-step towards him, tilting her chin upwards in defiance. "Actually I think I got it right the first time. Lackey suits you, because that's exactly what you were for the Grand Master."

"It was a tactical necessity in order to gain favour with him and-"

"But what about Thanos?" She interrupted sharply, and his porcelain complexion seemed to pale further at her words. "Like I said, Thor told me everything."

"Is that so?"

"Yes! He told me all about your dodgy exploits on Midgard and your shady dealings with the Tessaract. But you're not solely responsible I suppose, because you were another of Thanos' puppets, right? His lackey." 

Loki's eyes flashed with fury, and she watched his face gradually darken until his expression grew so black she suspected he would've liked nothing more than to seize her by the throat and choke every last breath of life out of her lungs with his bare hands.  
Yet he didn't move a muscle. His anger, she realised, was the still kind. Completely motionless and reserved in a dangerous way.  
She recognised something in the dark prince that made her extremely uncomfortable. 

To the untrained eye, he was hail-fellow-well-met.  
All charm and eloquence. He was talented at lying, she didn't doubt that he could most likely talk his way out of a room with no doors, thanks to the silver tongue he had been blessed with.  
But beneath that cool, calm exterior there was a distinctive hint of the untamed about him, as if his dangerous, wild aura was just barely suppressed below the surface.  
He was an anomaly, not just a mischievous, playful trickster.  
On the contrary, Loki Laufeyson wasn't to be underestimated. A master of sorcery, and skilled fighter, he was potentially a deadly force to be reckoned with.  
He exuded an air of dominance, confidence, intelligence and arrogance. 

She had learned of his jaded history, the way in which he made a habit of wreaking havoc wherever he went.  
The ancient prophecies had long ago foretold of his coming, and the Norns had woven it into his destiny to be a breaker of worlds. A mischief maker. The harbinger of destruction. The causer of Ragnarok....Asgard's undoing.  
Loki had the potential to unleash mayhem, and she was no fool.  
In spite of all her strength and agility, she sensed what he could do to her if he so wished. He could destroy her, but for now he remained completely composed and in control.

"And what about you, Valkyrie?" And just like that, his eyes suddenly seemed to clear, all visible signs of aggression dispersing as he shook off his anger. "What have you had to resort to, in order to survive?"

"This is not about me, your highness..." She spoke his title in a patronising tone, unable to resist riling him.  
For some reason there was a devious part of her that enjoyed taunting him, and even though it went against her better judgement, she was curious to see how far she could push him. "....you're the one who can't be trusted."

"Oh I wouldn't believe everything you hear." He fired an unexpected disarming, dazzling smile across the room at her, straight into her large hazel eyes. 

She blinked through the dazzle and shot back the kind of look Medusa herself would've been proud of. A lesser man would've been reduced to a pillar of salt, but Loki was made of much stronger stuff. He stubbornly refused to crumble beneath her withering gaze.  
"I want to know what you might've stolen whilst you were alone in the weapon vault."

"Ah, so you're here merely to search my room for Odin's hidden treasures? Well I'm afraid the only one you'll find.....is myself."

Smooth bastard, she thought sourly. 

"My brother did inform you of my parentage, I presume?" He continued, a twisted smirk playing at the corners of his lips, and she wanted nothing more than to wipe the snigger off his irritatingly beautiful face. "And I can assure you I don't have the Tessaract tucked inside my cape. Feel free to search me if you insist."

"What does your parentage have to do with anything?" She responded gruffly, opting to ignore his invitation. "So what if you're the bastard son of a frost giant? A half-breed? Who cares? We've all got our dramas to deal with. Get over yourself already and stop playing the little-boy-lost card. You can't keep using your daddy issues as an excuse for your bad fucking behaviour!"

For a fleeting moment she thought she may have gone too far, overstepped the mark, but he simply pursed his lips and stared at her with uninhibited amusement.  
"I beg your pardon? You forget your place, Valkyrie. And how dare you lecture me about bad behaviour when you seek to find solace in a liquor bottle at every available opportunity. Do you honestly believe if you drink yourself into a stupor you'll forget all the horrors? All the regrets? All the ghosts from your past who haunt you still?"

Valkyrie felt her right eye begin to twitch, and if she were a complete suicidal maniac prone to fits of violence, then this would be the moment she flipped out, lost her shit, and ruined the overall sense of good humour and air of positivity that everyone aboard the ship was now feeling. 

"You know nothing about me, so keep your observations and opinions to yourself."

"I know enough. Like for example, how you can't even bring yourself to tell me your name because you're too afraid to acknowledge your own past." He retorted coldly.

One hand went to her hip, the other instinctively balling into a fist.  
"My name is scrapper 142." She spat.

"I think not." His lip curled into a harsh, cruel line. "Brunnhilde is your name, and a beautiful one at that. So why not use it?"

She faltered for a brief moment, hearing her name on his lips was a disturbingly sinful experience, and the air whooshed right out of her lungs, as if someone had placed heavy weights upon her chest, crushing her.

"How do you know my name?" She barked angrily, voice dripping venom. He had that shit-eating grin firmly in place now, and she fantasised about knocking his perfect front teeth down his throat. "You will regret meddling with my mind, trickster!"

"Oh, I highly doubt it." He crooned, drawing nearer. Seemingly oblivious to the violence in her fierce eyes as she impaled him with her glare. "Do your worst!"

Her throat constricted with a mixture of panic and anger. She wanted to crush him, grind him to dust beneath the heel of her boot, but as he moved slowly towards her, taking his sweet time about it in order to prolong the anticipation, it became increasingly apparent that this is what he wanted.  
He wanted her to spar with him, to fight him.  
He was throwing down a gauntlet, silently challenging her, and if he expected her to engage in his bizarre game then he was sorely mistaken.

"You're a twisted bastard!" 

"Possibly."  
He continued to prowl towards her like a long, lean panther. His narrow hips swaying with his purposeful movements and she was loathed to admit that she found his graceful strength infuriatingly distracting.

His eyes fused with hers, his gaze was heavy and intrusive, making something stir inside of her, poking and prodding at a place where she never allowed anything to go.

Fucking trickster.  
Who the hell did he think he was?

Something snapped in the back of Valkyrie's mind. A rogue neurone kicked in and suddenly she found herself lunging for him.  
The best form of defence, is attack.

Loki was prepared for her, having already anticipated her actions, so he managed to fend her off, blocking and deflecting her attack.  
But she relentlessly rained blows down upon him, until at last she hit him squarely on the jaw, resulting in a bruise no doubt. 

He winced, his head snapping back with the force of the hit.  
"You're so fiery, and savage Brunnhilde..." He growled through clenched teeth, as though thinking aloud to himself. "...I like that."

He responded next by bringing his elbow up and across, catching her in the side. Valkyrie staggered back, but recovered quickly, delivering a hard kick to his shin.

They grappled for a while, teeth bared, snarling at each other like a pair of rabid, feral animals.  
Yet he was holding back.  
Valkyrie was well trained in combat and experience had taught her to recognise when someone was pulling their punches. 

But why was he doing that?

If she allowed herself to believe her gut instincts, then she already knew. In fact she was only too well aware, as she arched into his solid, unyielding body, and they became locked in a vicious, sensual tug-of-war.  
She could feel the muscles in his thighs pressing against her own through his leather trousers, and her stomach began to do an alarmingly unfamiliar yo-yo of lust.

No.  
She wouldn't be taken in by his false charm, his deadly charisma, overt sensuality, or any of his other physical attributes.  
So what if he was aesthetically pleasing?  
She would not be exploring this disturbing, unnerving attraction further.

She hurled herself at him with all her might, and their bodies collided, tumbling onto the steel floor in a tangled mess of flailing limbs. Fleetingly she found herself wondering what hidden gems lay beneath that inconvenient barrier of leather armour, and a light sweat broke out on her forehead at the very thought of it.

"Please tell me you're going to chain me up again." He teased, his voice ragged due to his hampered breathing.

"Fucking pervert!" She hissed back, having easily bested him once again. She was beginning to suspect that he rather liked being tied up, having so complacently obliged when she had bound him earlier that day. "Are you getting off on this?"

She had him where she wanted him, as she sat straddling his slim waist, and by surrendering so hastily, he had revealed his true intentions. He was exactly where he wanted to be too.

He tried and failed to bite back a laugh, and Valkyrie felt it rumble through his chest as he stared up at her with those beguiling eyes which seem to hold all the mysteries of the universe within them. They were intelligent, mournful, the eyes of a deep-thinker, and something about the look in them drove her crazy.  
"Me? You seem to like having me at your mercy." He pointed out, feigning innocence. "I'm merely indulging you."

"You're too cocky for your own good, lackey." Bringing her hand up, she clasped a hand to his slender throat. Applying just enough pressure to his windpipe to make him squirm beneath her. "What makes you think I'd have any interest in you?"

"I wouldn't dare be so presumptuous my lady." He purred. " I just speak as I find... My heightened senses enable me to feel the anger you radiate, and my own personal experience has taught me that you need a release for all that tension."

She forced a mirthless laugh, and shook her head pityingly. "Yeah, beating your sorry-ass to a pulp sounds rather appealing right about now. That would be an excellent way for me to release some tension!"

"Ah, my apologies. I forgot....Valkyrie's have no interest in carnal pursuits." He paused for added affect, as if choosing his next words carefully. "That is, with men anyway."

"What are you implying, sly one? Spit it out! Speak plainly!" Valkyrie narrowed her beautiful almond eyes in suspicion, and immediately regretted being drawn in by him.  
He was as slippery as a snake, as cunning as a fox, as depraved as a demon, but twice as pretty. and she was quietly furious with herself for having engaged this long in conversation with him already.

Her head ached, upgrading from thumping to splitting. All in all it had been one 'Hela' of a day, and now she longed to retire to her own makeshift quarters and settle down with a bottle of potent Asgardian ale. 

Although, the wicked Loki was proving to be just as potent, and she didn't like it one bit. It completely unnerved her.

"I'm suggesting, not implying..." He corrected, quirking an elegantly pointed eyebrow at her. "...that you would probably benefit more from a good...hard....fuck. There, is that plain enough for you?"

The breath hitched in her throat and her mouth went dry.  
She was stunned, temporarily at a loss for words, which was so unlike her.  
She could hardly swallow, her brain refused to function due to the impact of his torrid words as they flushed through her body like a balmy tidal wave of desire. Her own latent hunger for this wretched prince now peaking in subtle rushes.

"But, perhaps your preferences in a bed partner, aren't of the male variety." Loki was saying now, his eyes darting back and forth across her face. Scrutinising, searching for some indication that he may be right.

She leaned down, bringing their faces closer until they were almost touching. All the while she was desperately trying to ignore the way he stared at her with a concentrated focus that might be described as hunger.  
She knew this because she hungered for him too.  
In truth she was ravenous.  
Starving.

"My sexuality has nothing to do with you, lackey. Pleasures of the flesh are forbidden, but even if I hadn't taken my vow of chastity in order to become a Valkyrie, I wouldn't be tempted by the likes of you."

Loki's face tightened now from a look of tolerance to violence. "Oh, I suppose my brother is more to your liking is he?" The irrational, deep-rooted jealousy seemed to seep from his every pore, and the very cracks of his bones. His eyes hardened, taking on a cold, glacial quality. "How predictable. Even the most beautiful shield maiden, the lady Sif, had a weakness for the mighty Thor....but I expected more from you, Brunnhilde. I'd even go so far as to say I'd wager that his bulky, lumbering carcass labouring away over you would not satisfy your needs."

As if to emphasise his point, Loki brought his hips up to meet her, and the simple action made her pulse quicken against her wishes. Every nerve in her body stood on end, as a cluster of shivers wriggled their way down her spine.

Damn him.

She fought to swallow the thickness that was clogging up her throat, but succeeded in keeping her expression stoic. As if her features had been carved from granite.  
That was her most basic method of survival. Slipping on a mask of indifference came naturally to her after having worn it for so long, as if it were a second skin.  
It was all part of her armour.

"You're so damn sure of yourself, aren't you?" She managed, breezily. Hoping he wouldn't see through her attempt at 'couldn't-care-less'

"That I am."

"And why is that? Go on, do share. I'm in need of some entertainment, so tell me why you're so convinced that you could satisfy me?"

"Because, my dear angry Valkyrie, unlike my brother I'd be willing to let you use and abuse me however you see fit." His voice slowed and deepened into a sensual drawl. "Am I right in saying that you would very much like to be in control? To dominate me? To take possession of my body and bend it to your will?"  
The warmth of his breath ghosted over her cheek. His unveiled lust speared low and hard, heating and burning her insides as she felt the steady pulse of arousal pool in her belly.

What was he doing to her?  
She couldn't think clearly due to the alcohol and desire-fuelled haze that fogged up her mind. She must've been too long without a man. And this wasn't just any man.  
This was a wild and dangerous demi-god, one who was tempting her into the dark unknown. A world filled with erotic promise and shaking limbs. She felt as if she had been clubbed over the head by maddening, raw lust.

She'd remained silent for a heartbeat too long, and now he was grinning salaciously at her. "I'll take that as a yes then."

Valkyrie wanted to resist, she truly did. But the need she felt to be a woman first and not a brave warrior, overruled all rational thought. The sense of urgency to explore this man emotionally and physically pushed her almost to the edge of insanity.  
Overcome with the need to satiate her curiosity, she crushed her lips against his, devouring his devilish mouth, grabbing handfuls of his dark, luscious hair.  
He kissed her back cautiously at first, gently, carefully, but it wasn’t gentleness she wanted, not now, not after all this time. Not from him.

Loki's strong hands held her hips in a tightening grip like he'd never let go, as her tongue forced its way passed his lips with passionate enthusiasm.  
Her eyes flickered shut and she was gone, completely losing her senses to him as his kisses grew more demanding, more carnal.  
His own velvety tongue invaded her small mouth like a conquering army, battling her own for dominance.

He was sinfully delicious, and she moaned into his mouth, shifting her weight in order to make the most of his sinewy body.  
She could feel the distinctive bulge, the hard and steady pulse of the steely, masculine proof of his arousal, pressing into her like a hardening column between her legs.

Holy shit.  
She'd never despised the entire convention of having to wear clothes as much as she did right now.  
She rocked against him, revelling in the sweet friction, but still wanting more. Like a slave to the master of her desires, she wanted much much more.

He groaned softly, low in his throat, and his arms circled her, gathering her against him as they rolled over on the hard, cold floor, entwined together, still kissing hard and deeply.  
The confines of Loki's designated room fell out of focus, forgotten. Similarly the nine worlds, and all who dwelled upon them, ceased to exist.  
All that mattered now was herself and Loki, he had become the only solid thing in her speeded-up, swirling reality.  
And his wonderful mouth, his lips, his tongue....they were perfect.  
They aroused, they teased, they tantalised and took.  
He could have it all, and that terrified her.  
Knowing that she wanted to do things to him that would make her mother ashamed, terrified her in the most thrilling way. 

A bolt of exhilarated fear shot through her, and suddenly she could understand why people often described kissing as melting, because every square inch of her trembling body dissolved into his.  
Her fingers knotted into his cape, pulling him even closer. Her veins throbbed and her heart thudded and fluttered in her chest.  
Valkyrie had never wanted anyone like this before.  
Ever.

The weight of his body on top of hers was extraordinary. She could feel him -all of him - pressed against her, and she inhaled the scent that were the base notes of him. The musky smell of leather, and something more intrinsic like dew, as if he actually bathed in the fresh morning dew. It was the most delicious smell Valkyrie could ever imagine, and now all she wanted was to breathe him, lick him, eat him, drink him.  
His lips tasted like honeyed mint. His face had the slightest bit of stubble, invisible to the naked eye, and it rubbed over her skin but she simply didn't care. He felt fantastic. His hands seemed to be everywhere, and it didn't matter that his mouth was already on top of hers, brutalising her lips, she wanted him closer.

She needed this.  
Needed the closeness.

They broke from the kiss, each of them gasping for air. Loki's mouth was fucking glorious, but the bloody thing was incapable of remaining silent for any longer than a couple of minutes at a time.  
"If we do this..." His voice feathered against her ear, husky with need. "...if I surrender myself to you subserviently, without any resistance and let you have your way with me....once you are satiated, I am going to ravish you, do you understand? You will obey me, you will beg for more, and you will say my name!"

Obedience and submission was not in her nature, but by now she would agree to practically anything in order to put an end to her torment. Besides, the prospect of bringing such a proud, domineering god to his knees, was too tantalising to pass up on.  
She placed her hands against his sturdy chest and shoved him hard, pushing him over onto his back once more, and true to his word, as agreed, he complied without protest or hesitation.

"This is forbidden." She breathed the words into a sentence, exhaling shakily. "So it better be worth it, lackey."  
She moved atop him, throbbing away, already wet with arousal as her hands busily began working loose the fastenings on his armour.

"Vows are made to be broken, that's all part of the fun." He said lazily, but his eyes were brazen and alive with uninhibited desire.  
"And surely fucking the god of mischief has to be worth it?"


	2. Tricking The Trickster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *A/N*
> 
> Hey lovely people, thank you all so much for taking the time to read this fic, and especially to those of you who bookmarked, left kudos/comments etc... Your encouragement and kind words mean an awful lot to me.  
> I apologise profusely for the delay in updating this, but due to the huge amount of positive feedback and interest it has received I've decided to make this a 3 part story, and I promise it won't take as long for the next instalment.  
> I really hope this chapter doesn't disappoint, and as always your reviews are welcomed and greatly appreciated.
> 
> Bless your perverted little hearts! You guys rock xD
> 
> +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit! What am I doing?...

That was the one question that repeatedly swam around amidst the curse word, liquor-fuzz in Valkyrie's mind.

....What in the name of Sakaaran-buggery, am I doing??

And indeed, what the actual fuck was she doing? That was a valid question. How had this situation escalated so quickly? And when had it turned so potent?  
More importantly, what deep shit had she gotten herself into now, was there any way out of it, and if there was...did she want out?

It was all exceedingly perplexing.  
And yes, admittedly a tad worrying.

She pondered this over and over, even as she moved in a frenzy, becoming a tornado of hands and arms as she hastily and effectively removed most of the trickster God's attire.  
Amidst all the desperate grasping and clutching, his cape was torn off with a frantic rip and tug, and his black leather tunic was forcibly peeled over his head and flung into a far corner of the room.

Not once did he voice any objection - nor was he likely to - that was until she clambered to her feet, far less gracefully than she would've liked, but that was hardly surprising given what she'd drank...it often impaired her motor skills so that they struggled to keep up with her thought process, and as she rose unsteadily, she grabbed fistfuls of his luscious hair, hoisting him to stand.

"Ow! Take it easy. Shit!" He hissed through clenched teeth, "Watch the hair, tiger. I'm not overly fond of anyone touching it."

"Shut up, lackey!" She loosened her grip, but only to swiftly smack him around the back of the head with her open hand. "Are you really so much of a princess that having your hair pulled makes you whine like a little bitch?"

"Yes!" He admitted with disarming honesty. "Especially if said hair-pulling involves having it wrenched out at the root by a drunken, heavy handed-"

"Ah, ah...don't get personal." She warned, waggling a disproving finger in his comically bemused face. "Those are harsh words for such a pretty mouth, so I suggest you keep it shut, and get on with the task at hand."

Loki looked at her, suitably mystified. "Which is....what exactly?"

She stepped back away from him now, calculatedly so, in order to survey him fully, in the hopes of heightening his humiliation and make him squirm beneath her scrutiny as she gave him his first command.  
"I want you to strip for me, lackey."

Loki stared hard at her with a daunting shade of sexual defiance. His mild irritation seemed to escalate further as she retrieved the bottle of ale she'd set aside earlier and proceeded to take lazy swigs of it, as she stood with her arms folded, looking almost bored.

But a sudden look of mischievousness made her uneasy, as he cunningly and silently accepted the challenge.  
"As you wish." He crooned, his velvety voice dripping with seduction, his eyes of iciest blue now bearing a distinctive, come-hither invitation.

Whatever she had hoped to gain by feigning disinterest, severely backfired as he shot her a foxy half-smile, the tip of his tongue peeping out slyly from his sensual pout, as he removed his boots, then began unbuckling his leather trousers. 

The unseen battle that raged within her, would have gone undetected to the untrained eye, but Loki was infuriatingly intelligent and perceptive, and she was convinced he knew the effect his impressive physique and overtly sexual mannerisms were having on her, in spite of her unfazed expression. She didn't want him to know. She couldn't let him know what he was doing to her.

But sweet, holy fuck...

He was hot.

Far hotter than she had anticipated, which caught her completely off guard. 

Why did he have to be hot? The bastard.

He couldn't just have an average body, no that would've been too predictable. And he knew. He knew what he did to her, the sexy arrogant fuck.

Far from being a muscle-bound hunk like Thor, who had biceps like boulders, and tapered at the waist in an almost caricature fashion, Loki's form was far more natural and pleasing to the eye.  
In fact, she cursed him for being blessed with such a mighty fine body. He wasn't overly well-cut, but he too had muscles, lean muscles, with more than just reasonably sized bulges in all the right places. 

All in all, Valkyrie was massively overcome by his sensual beauty, and damn it she resented him for the blatant, maddening lust he evoked in her.

His long, athletic legs stretched on never-endingly, and she suddenly envisaged becoming tangled up in them, their bodies slick with sweat, naked and trembling.  
Her gaze traversed his smooth, well-defined chest, and like an addict with temptation within their grasp, her fingers twitched with anticipation, longing to reach out and run her small hands over his porcelain skin. 

She quickly realised this fucker was, for want of a better term, statuesque.  
With his knife-sharp jawline, physique like precious, sculpted marble, all slim-waisted, narrow-hipped and taut of stomach....a stomach which bore the etchings of solid abdominal muscle.  
And she was so completely out of her depth, as he deliberately slowly proceeded to snake down his snug-fitting trousers in order to avail himself to her, she drew in a sharp intake of breath...

Nothing could have prepared her for the sight of his massive, swollen erection rearing up proudly, defying gravity.

Valkyrie stared at this irresistible vision which stood before her, naked in all his glory, and attempted to choke back a gasp before she inadvertently spat her drink out at him. She was desperately trying to form a sentence, but words remained elusive and just out of reach, as though she'd reverted back to being a toddler. She was no longer in possession of a fully functioning brain. All the blood seemingly having surged south toward her lady parts. It had surged at such an instantaneous speed she now felt quite lightheaded, and she throbbed and burned with desire, consumed by need. 

It was only when he pointedly cleared his throat did some coherency return, and she realised to her disgust that she'd been stood staring at him open mouthed, like a fish out of water.

"Like what you see?" He enquired, his smile increasing and cocky. "What's the matter? Has your abstinence been so long that you've forgotten what a cock looks like?" He mocked, crudely. "Or am I that well-endowed that your delicate little tongue has turned to lead?"

She would've riposted under normal circumstances, but he coquettishly held her gaze with lustful eyes which gleamed like two blue sapphires from beneath black brows. "Or perhaps you're still a virgin, are you?" He continued remorselessly. "In which case I'm afraid this could be rather a painful first encounter, but have no fear...I'll teach you the basics. I'm sure you're a fast learner." Running a large hand down his magnificent chest with a flair of sensuality, where it came to rest on one of his jutting hipbones, at last he fell silent.

This final gesture succeeded in whipping her libido into almighty flames, and she found herself decisively dropping the bottle onto the floor, where it splintered into broken shards but she moved on undeterred, crunching it beneath her booted feet as she moved purposefully toward him. Eyeing him like a hungry wolf might eye a juicy, prime-cut piece of steak.

"I think, you're a cocky little shit...who needs to be put in your place." She proclaimed boldly, and before he had time to react she had one of his sinewy arms twisted up behind his back, and practically hurled him face-down onto his bed.

His attempts to speak were muffled by soft pillows and smooth linen, as she pressed her knee into the small of his back, keeping him pinned in place whilst enabling her to remove her belt.  
Still the wicked prince did not protest, allowing her to bind his wrists together tightly.

Then, being the fiendish, sexually deviant bad-ass that she was, she strode over to where his armour lay in a discarded heap on the floor and found his own belt. Snapping it between her hands, she relished his somewhat skittish reaction to the sound of the satisfying crack of leather.

Oh, she was going to enjoy this....and she was convinced he would too, the pervert, although not too much she hoped.

"You, are a bad, bad boy Loki Laufeyson." She taunted somewhat drunkenly, edging ever closer to where he now lay bound and at her mercy. "Time to receive your punishment."

Struggling to lift his head, Loki opened his mouth to speak but instead a gasp issued from his lips, which ended in a whimper as Valkyrie brought the belt down abruptly on his right buttock.  
She couldn't determine whether or not he whimpered from pleasure, or pain, or possibly both, but his mewling combined with the erotic nature of this little game, affected her deeply.

He looked away, choosing to bury his face between the pillows as she delivered a series of swift, sharp, thrashes to each of his buttocks in turn, steadily increasing the intensity of her administrations.

Her pupils dilated with arousal as she drank in the sight of his soft, rippling mounds yielding to the strikes. His delicate, creamy flesh turning a pleasing shade of deep pink with each blow.  
However, as harsh as she could be, Valkyrie was not cruel, and so ceased her sensual assault when the marks left on his alabaster skin began to form in raised, angry welts, and his muffled cries rang out, alerting her to the fact that he may now be suffering apparent discomfort.

For a fleeting moment she almost felt guilty for having marred his peachy little ass, but Asgardians were fortunate enough to be blessed with self-healing skin and high pain thresholds.

"N'aw....poor little lackey, you're not nearly as tough as you make out after all." She jeered, then unable to resist the urge, she impulsively swooped down, wetting her lips in preparation to kiss and lick the sting away, and add to the sensory overload.

As she expected, his body writhed responsively beneath her as her lips and tongue explored the flesh of his perfectly-formed rear, and he moaned appreciatively.  
Perhaps he was enjoying himself too much now. After all, the aim of the game was to teach him a lesson and for her to glean pleasure from the situation, not him.  
The only problem was, the sneaky little bastard had somehow worked his way under her skin, not only by successfully enticing her into a dark, forbidden world of depraved longing, but now her head was filled with nothing but the explicit desire to pleasure him, no matter how much she despised herself for it.  
The very concept of pleasuring him, thrilled her.

With impeccable timing, he opened his barely-ever-silent mouth, and confirmed her suspicions. "By all means my dear Brunhilde, I could easily withstand such thrashings all day, if the balm I receive afterwards is having a Valkyrie, quite literally, kissing my arse."

Immediately stilling, Valkyrie straightened and grasped him aggressively by the shoulders, flipping him onto his back with alarming ease as adrenaline and alcohol coursed through her bloodstream.  
"You've got far too much to say for yourself." She snarled, contemplating her next move.

Attempting to teach Loki a lesson by inflicting bodily harm was not the way to go, she needed a new strategy. One that would drive him insane with want, so that his agonies bordered on being physically painful.

"I would gag you, as quite clearly telling you to shut up doesn't work....but instead I'm going to put that busy mouth of yours to good work."

His devilish eyes twinkled up at her with unspoken lust as he realised her intentions, and his intrusive gaze watched her every move as she set about shedding her own armour.  
She hadn't even got naked yet, and yet it felt as if those icy-blue orbs were stripping her bare.  
And the bastard even had the gall to grin at her.  
Openly, smugly, grin at her....as though her sole purpose in life was purely to entertain him.

Wrong.

She matched his self-satisfied smirk with a wide, self-assured smile of her own, as she reached out and tore a strip of material from the bed sheet by his head.

His expressive brows beetled together in confusion. "What are you doing?"

She raised an eyebrow at him in triumph, and gave him a pitying look as though she couldn't understand why he was being so dense. "Oh, you didn't think I was going to let you see me naked or watch as I get off on that silver tongue of yours, did you?" 

He blinked rapidly at her, and she laughed her tinkling laugh that was laced with devilment.  
"No, you're my plaything now lackey....your one job is to get me off. You're not entitled to watch me as you do it."

With that she wrapped the makeshift blindfold firmly in place around the seriously disgruntled trickster's head, and tested it out in the meanest of ways.  
"I'm completely buck-ass nude now, your majesty." She lied, still tussling to rid herself from her own leather trousers. "And I'm touching myself. Wow, I'm really wet.....really really wet!"

She saw his jaw clench in agitation. "I want to see you. Let me see you pleasure yourself-"

"Hm, no."

"Fine." He replied tersely. "Then let me feel you, I want to feel how wet you are."

"Nope. Your hands are tied for a reason. My rules, sly one!"

He grumbled something inaudible under his breath, sulkily, and she had to fight hard to refrain from laughing.

"I want to touch you damn it, and pleasure you!" He barked gruffly.

"Oh you'd better, but all in good time."  
She kept her voice steady as she hopped up and down on one leg, looking about as sexy as a one-legged pirate, and she was momentarily grateful to have him blindfolded. 

Eventually she managed to extricate herself from her ridiculously tight trousers, narrowly avoiding toppling over in the process, and leaned over his infuriatingly beautiful, vulnerable, exposed form.

Anger, was often a good antidote for quelling desire, she mused. Which seemed to explain Loki's huge erection having waned somewhat slightly now. And he was positively bristling with anger, clearly not accustomed to having to take no for an answer.

As soon as she noticed this predicament, she quickly took the necessary steps in order to restore him to his previous state of arousal. Just for the fun of it.

Leaning further down, she premeditatedly rubbed her pert breasts against his long shaft until her nipples hardened due to the sensation, catching him completely unawares.  
He let out a gasp, his response immediate, and she watched in wonderment as his impressive member stiffened further, pulsing steadily as she slid his length between the middle valley of her breasts.

Damn, she could've happily stayed here doing this, absorbing the warmth of his masculine heat as it seared into her, feeding off his carnal desire, and revelling in the exquisite sensation....but her own body was an impatient beast, and she craved the sinful delights of that talented tongue.  
It was time to put those lips to good use, and given how skilful they were at kissing, she would wager her soul that they would be fucking glorious at everything else.

Ignoring Loki's protests, she halted her actions and decided to give him a 'taster' of what was to follow.  
This was also a guaranteed way of shutting him up.

In one swift motion she clambered atop him, and placed a heaving breast against his lips, where he gratefully licked, kissed, suckled, and even nipped gently at the small nub with erotic enthusiasm until she had to bite down on her lip to prevent herself from whimpering with pleasure.  
Then blindly he found and turned his attentions to her other breast, repeating the actions all over again.  
By the time he was done, their breathing had grown hampered, and a wild heat surged through Valkyrie's veins. Her olive skin gleamed from his ministrations, and she ached with a sweet piercing agony.

Loki had lavished her breasts, now swollen with arousal, with his devotion, and now she had to satiate her ever-growing need before she was driven blind with want.

Hell, she wasn't just needy for him now, she was gluttonously greedy.

Pulling away, she carefully positioned herself above his head, straddling his handsome face. There was no denying or hiding the blindingly obvious fact she was already wet, and there was a very strong possibility that he risked death by drowning. But she didn't care one bit. All she cared about now was riding that pretty face of his. Riding it like her life depended on it....and self preservation had always been high on her list of priorities, so he'd better be prepared.

She hovered above him for a moment, remaining just out of reach in order to prolong the sweet, agonising anticipation. She cast her curious, almond eyes down and studied the way in which his wicked mouth hungrily sought her out, growling like a feral animal when that illicit place between her silken thighs remained elusive to him.

"Do you want to taste me, lackey?" She teased mercilessly.

"It's Loki." He managed, correcting her for the umpteenth time, and still it amused her riling him so.

"You're my lackey....and that isn't answering my question-"

"Yes! Yes, damn it! I want to taste you!"

She giggled, her inebriated state finding his exasperation highly amusing, but either as an act of mercy, or purely selfish motives on her part - she wasn't quite sure which - she decided to put an end to his suffering, and gently lowered herself down.

All giggling abruptly ceased the instant his hot mouth found her.

She almost lost all starch in her legs, as he eagerly buried his face between her trembling thighs, his tongue delving deep between her throbbing folds, plundering her very core.  
Valkyrie was not a religious person, because when you belong to a race that are worshiped as deities themselves, that doesn't really leave anyone left to pray to or believe in...but shit, Loki deserved his Godhood. Sweet mother of Odin, what he was doing between her legs was nothing short of miraculous, and to a holier-than-thou mortal, he would unquestionably be considered a demon or even a devil.

"Holy shit!" She exclaimed, as he nuzzled into her, searching for that most secret sweet spot, with unbridled passion.

Yet another low growl escaped his lips, reverberating against her as he lapped at her greedily, hungrily, devouring her, savouring her elixir which ran down his chin, soaking the linen and even his precious locks of hair until both were saturated.

Her breath came out in small pants until her throat became painfully dry, and her hands balled into fists, gripping onto the bedsheets in desperation.

His formidable tongue, the expert, teasing licks sent hot sparks of pleasure throughout her entire body, creating a sweet electrifying impact, and she felt the luxurious, inimitable tension of her impending climax begin to tighten and spread to every nerve, cell and neurone.

She bucked unashamedly, and ground herself against his skilled mouth, certain she would snap under the pressure of the tightening, as he relentlessly continued, working her towards the pivotal of all pleasures.

The fluttering dips made her tremble all over like an autumn leaf caught in gale force winds. Her need for release reached a feverish pitch, and she found herself wantonly moaning like a professional porn star, but this was no act.

"Oh fuck....oh yes...fuck yes!"  
She was on the verge of begging for him to give her life or take it, when just with the softest nudge of the tip of his tongue against her swollen clit, he pushed her into beautiful oblivion.

Threads of pleasure rippled down her shuddering legs, into the very soles of her feet, as she came on his tongue, unraveling like a ball of twine. Crying out, her thighs involuntarily squeezed together, almost crushing his head in the process no doubt, as her back bowed and her limbs shook uncontrollably.

Her vision faded to black as the very fabric of her reality was ripped wide apart by the intensity of her orgasm. The only sound she heard was the palpitating thrum of her heart, as it beat like a tribal drum against her rib cage.

The wicked Loki was a well-deserved nickname.  
The wicked Loki had made her come...and come hard.

Feeling the need to move, to allow her wretched new lover room to breath, she rose begrudgingly and unsteadily. Not trusting herself to stand on her putty-like legs, she rolled over heavily onto the bed, flopping down beside him.

She observed him closely from this new angle. His refined profile, with it's imperial nose, still looked undeniably regal even in his present dishevelled state.  
His inky mane of hair clung damply around his flushed face and neck, his perfect features now shimmering with sweat, and his wet chin glistened with her juices. 

"Well, I hope my silver tongue lived up to your expectations." He rasped, not bothering to hide his amusement, knowing full well that it had.

In fact, she absentmindedly found herself contemplating just how dearly the Grandmaster would've paid for such services aboard his pleasure vessel. Shit, Loki could've earned untold riches, had he been more that way inclined.  
Not that she'd ever willingly admit such a thing to him though. He already seemed full of it enough, and wasn't in want of a further boost to his already inflated ego.

"Now, be a darling and untie me would you?" The talented trickster was saying now, with a misguided sense of confidence. "And get this damned thing off my eyes....it's my turn."

Smiling to herself, Valkyrie chose her next words carefully. "I'll take the blindfold off, if you ask nicely."

The smile faded from his lips. "I beg your pardon?"

"You heard me, lackey. Don't make me repeat myself, I know you're not stupid or impaired of hearing."

"What?" He demanded incredulously, sitting bolt-upright. "And what about this?" He waved his bound wrists around in anguish, narrowly avoiding her face in the process. "You're taking this fucking thing off as well. Did you not hear me? I said it is my turn....that was the deal."

"No, I think you'll find the deal was I could use and abuse you as I see fit..." She pointed out with great relish. "....and I haven't yet finished with you, my little lackey."


	3. Say My Name

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *A/N*  
> Hey guys, just wanted to apologise for the delay in completing this story, I appreciate all your kudos/comments and encouragement. Thank you for your patience, and I hope you enjoy this, the last chapter.
> 
> As always, your feedback is always welcomed.  
> Thanks for taking the time to read my work :)
> 
> ****************

To say that Loki was seething, was putting it mildly. In fact, it was a monumental understatement.  
He was absolutely fucking furious.

As she could've predicted, he was quite thoroughly and lengthily pissed off by her bold proclamation.

"You've got to be kidding me." He said stonily, his voice like barbed wire now rather than crushed velvet. Yet something about the harshness of his tone did unsettling things to her girly-bits.

He was hot when he was angry.  
Even hotter than usual.  
And boy, was he angry.  
She could practically feel the barely contained, boiling rage that was bubbling beneath his exterior. And yowza....it gave her a clit hard-on!

Valkyrie already had a plan in mind to help diffuse his fury, as well as alleviate the simmering sexual tension that was rapidly reaching boiling point.

"You think yourself clever don't you?" He hurled at her haughtily, frustrated at having been outsmarted.

In his haste to indulge in a perverse game with a Valkyrie, he'd inadvertently allowed himself to be outwitted. He reasoned with himself that perhaps the promise of sampling the delights of her pussy had made him slow in the head.  
His silver tongue had never failed him so badly before, and he silently cursed himself for not having chosen his words more carefully.

"Suck it up, buttercup!" She mocked, and he was about to deliver a curt reply, when suddenly she snatched the blindfold roughly from his eyes.

He blinked rapidly, his pupils taking a moment to adjust to the light. 

"There....are you happy? Please tell me that will stop you from whining like a little bitch." 

Loki's gaze came to rest on her exquisite form, which served to temporarily silence and appease him.  
The sight of her curvaceous hips, her pert breasts, her shapely ass, far surpassed his already high expectations.  
She was everything he'd fantasised she would be....and then some.

He watched with growing curiosity, becoming increasingly aroused, as she took hold of his belt, the one she had used to spank him with, and slinked towards him with determination in her large almond eyes.

Ah.  
He could see where this was going.  
The lovely Brunnhilde did have a kink for her men to be bound and helpless.  
And he would run with that, he decided. Well, for now at least. Although she was sorely testing his patience and pushing him to the limits of his endurance.  
His need to ravage her was growing with a rapid intensity.

"My my, Brunnhilde. You look ravishing."

"Save it, silver tongue. I'm not interested in your false flattery and pretty words."

She made short work of attaching his belt to the one that was already binding his hands, and affixed it to the headboard with relative ease.

"I see you've done this before." He grinned crookedly, but she did not bother responding.  
She clearly had her mind on other things, as she stared down at his erect cock with hungry, glistening eyes.

It soon became apparent that he needn't have fretted over her not allowing him his turn yet, as all at once she was grasping his swollen shaft in a tightening, almost possessive, grip.

He let out a breathy gasp, as she proceeded to work him expertly with her small hand, her wrist movements fluid as she pumped away at his length, and his hips bucked almost imperceptibly in rhythm.

"Aren't you going to return the favour?" He rasped, choosing his next words deliberately, challenging her. "Though I doubt you could take me. You'd be at risk of dislocating your jaw."

Valkyrie's eyes narrowed in suspicion. She was far from naive, and he sensed that she knew he was attempting to goad her.  
But she wasn't the type of girl who could resist a challenge, and that was the beauty of it.

"You have such a high-fucking opinion of yourself, lackey. I'm surprised you managed to find a helmet that fits your head." She remarked disdainfully.

"My helmet?" He sniggered like a schoolboy and she rolled her eyes, but then licking her lips, she swooped down and opened her mouth as wide as it would go in order to accommodate as much of him as possible. 

Loki growled in appreciation. Plundering her sinful, warm, wet mouth in such a way was nothing short of a boyish fantasy come true.  
Knowing that all Valkyrie's made sacred vows of abstinence, had always intrigued him, and his sexual deviance was to seduce one into temptation.

He began thrusting carefully in a shallow rhythm, his narrow hips flexing forward. To his immense satisfaction she appeared to be enjoying herself, as she sucked away with unbridled enthusiasm. Her eagerness was contagious, and he let out an utterly masculine groan, as she attempted to deep-throat him. 

Valkyrie was turned on by his reaction to her efforts, though as his thrusts grew quicker and more frenzied she feared she may inadvertently do him a damage with her teeth, in spite of her taking great care not to.

Also, he was ludicrously large.  
It took a great deal of concentration to work passed her gag-reflex, breathing through her nose. And even then she wasn't able to swallow his full length. She was convinced he was almost touching her tonsils.

"Fuck, yes!"  
He snarled crudely, and his use of explicit language had the strangest affect on her. Making her wet all over again.

With one hand busily pumping at his shaft, she instinctively clasped her free hand to his balls, gently rolling them in her palm, and sinking her nails into the soft, smooth flesh.  
He hissed through his clenched teeth, sparks shooting through his tensing limbs, as she fluttered her tongue over the little ridge of skin on the underside.

She was greedy for him, the little minx. He watched closely, mesmerised by the erotic sight of her lips stretching around his thickness, fingers squeezing and stroking what she couldn't take in her mouth. Her appetite for him stirred his arousal all the more, and when she moaned softly it sent electrifying vibrations along his cock. He squirmed, a humiliating whimper slipping from his lips. The muscles in his sinewy arms flexed as he strained against the belt that kept him restrained.

Valkyrie sensed he was getting close. She tasted the bitter-sweet liquid of pre-cum on her tongue, and as tempting as it was to suck him dry on the spot, she would not take the necessary steps in order to satiate him.

Pulling back abruptly, she sat up gasping for breath, leaving him painfully unsatisfied. 

"What....what are you doing?" He panted, piercing eyes of iciest blue glaring at her from beneath black brows which were drawn together in a deep scowl.

"I don't want you to come yet." She replied bluntly. "Not before I've had you at least."

Loki's expression darkened considerably, but his tone was laced with an unmistakable mischievousness that was quite at odds with his angry countenance. "My dear Valkyrie, you underestimate my capabilities."

And in the next instant, before she realised what was happening, he was suddenly free from his restraints, having used his magical abilities to get the better of her.

She squealed in surprise as well as frustration, as he moved faster than what seemed naturally possible, flipping her over onto the bed with alarming ease, as though she weighed no more than a handful of feathers.

"Fucking trickster!" She spat, as she found herself trapped beneath his solid, unyielding body.

"That is precisely what's about to happen." He countered with a sly grin, displaying his perfect teeth. "I'm master of this fucking game, and I won't stop until I hear my name being moaned on those devilish little lips of yours."

In defiance, Valkyrie brought her hand up, slapping him hard across the face, and she tried to take advantage of him being temporarily stunned, by attempting to push him off of her.

To no avail.

Loki's arms went rigid as he held her shoulders pinned back against the bed beneath him. "Oh do pretend to fight me, Valkyrie..." He sneered, bringing his face closer so they were almost nose-to-nose. "....your resistance only quickens my blood and makes me harder still."

Tilting her chin, she swooped up, catching him off guard, and kissed him squarely on the lips. 

God, he actually was like some type of crazy, addictive drug. She just couldn't get enough.

Loki's body came crushing down on her, their bare skin, warm against cold, stinging with the contact. She arched into him, the sensation sublime, pressing her breasts into his bare chest, as all the while his tongue dove deeper with heightened excitement.

She had been swept up by Loki's erotic charms and raw sexuality, those divine lips made her forget who he was, who she was. They explored, aroused, and took. And she would willingly let him have it all. 

Rolling his groin against hers, he let out a guttural moan as he felt the wet, scorching heat of her core burning against him.  
They were both more than willing to engage now, surrendering to the maddening lust which subjugated them.

The agonising want pinned Loki like a tethered animal enslaved by instinct. He was driven by a primal need to have her. She brought out his feral, animalistic side.

She whimpered in protest, heart palpitating in her chest as he clenched a large fist around her constricting throat.

"Are you ready, Valkyrie?" He growled fiercely into her face, and the sound of his venomous voice caressed her senses, causing the small hairs to raise at the nape of her neck. "I'm going to fuck you harder than you've ever been fucked before."

Her hands tried to grasp in desperation at his arm, but he refused to loosen the chokehold he had on her. There was certainly nothing gentle about the way he was holding her, so fiercely yet erotically, which lit a fire of arousal, low and deep.

She had never experienced anything like it before. The bizarre sensation of fear mingled with desire, caused her clit to thrum in sync with her pulse, and she quivered in anticipation.

Moving his head back a few inches, his eyes narrowed, and he grinned wolfishly, displaying his teeth and the tip of his wondrous tongue. It was quite unnerving, seeing his animalistic, predatory expression, and she felt like a rabbit caught in a trap.

She also felt something else. The tip of his cock, pulsating hard and needy, probing at her entrance, which was slick with her arousal.

"Well, well....aren't we just full of surprises?" He crooned, his cool breath caressing her cheek. "It would appear that my rage excites you. You're most fortunate that your wet pussy will prevent this from being too painful...but still, I shan't be delicate."

The sound of her own pulse beating in her ears, was almost deafening, but his seductive, harsh tones sent tingling vibrations along her skin, and the sexual tension became almost painfully unbearable.

But she couldn't let him get away with thinking she'd fall into a state of submission quietly.

"Are you going to talk about it all night, lackey?" She choked-out in defiance. "Or are you going to shut the hell up and fuck me?"

The hard look in his eyes almost made her come right there and then, as he affixed her with an evil, death-stare.

Then all at once he surged forwards, mounting her like a stallion in heat. With one brutal thrust, he drove his entire, sturdy length into her, filling her so suddenly and fiercely that she cried out in pain and shock.

Gasping, he threw his head back, tossing his luscious cascade of raven hair. "Fuck! You're so very, very wet!" He said huskily. "And deliciously tight."

She was most definitely trapped now, between the mattress and Loki's warm, beautiful chest. Impaled on his impressive cock.

The pain was excruciating, it actually made her eyes water, but the sensation of having him deeply implanted inside her, balls-deep, was gloriously sinful and euphoric.

Valkyrie inhaled deeply, and for a few moments he remained irritatingly, absolutely still, as they stared into each other's eyes, breathing in rhythm.

Then, without breaking eye contact, he immediately took up a punishing rhythm right from the start, and she was convinced she was going to come apart at the seams, as he fucked her with a vicious, rabid intensity.

The tightness of her pussy was exquisitely painful, but keeping up the brutal pace he had set, he felt her walls contract around his cock, stretching to accommodate him as he plunged rapidly in and out of her languid heat with alarming ferocity.

Oh, holy shit. She thought.

The guy fucked angrily, with a vigour that bordered on mania.  
This sex was raw and primal, rough and frenzied....just as she suspected it would be. But even still, his sexual aggression was sobering. Especially because, she hadn't expected it to feel so damn good.  
In fact, it was proving to be one of the most sensuous, exquisite experiences she'd ever had.

As a result, she came almost instantaneously, the sweet tension imploding in a sudden, unexpected orgasm, which rendered her a writhing mess of shuddering limbs beneath him.

Loki felt her come, drenching his cock with her warm juices, and grinned lasciviously, as he continued to plunder her sex.

She could feel every inch of him deep inside her, filling her so completely she no longer knew where he ended and she began.  
It was sublime, but deeply unsettling, because she'd never felt so utterly complete. As though he was the missing part she'd been searching for all these years.

He relinquished the hold on her throat, replacing his hand with his lips, placing hot kisses along her neck, and all over her breasts. Latching onto each nipple in turn, he suckled until they hardened into small pebbles, then his teeth nipped and tugged at her flesh, leaving his mark on her beautiful skin.

Her eyes slid shut to cope with the sensations. With the sweet friction of him riding her, and she rocked her pelvis against him, meeting his thrusts. He groaned his approval, and quickened his pace further, pounding into her unapologetically.

Completely lost in the moment, she brought her shaky legs up, crossing them at the ankle behind him, enabling him to plunge deeper. All the while they kept on moving with mesmeric synchronicity, and she wrapped her arms around his flexing back. Her fingers traced every curve, every detail of his sharp shoulder blades, and rolling muscle.

"Mm, Valkyrie. Your exquisite little cunt feels like a vice clamping around my cock." He proclaimed vulgarly, as the bed frame began to shift and shake alarmingly due to the strength of his fluid motions.

Snaking her fingers across the toned curve of his buttocks, feeling his rhythmic thrusting beneath her touch, as well as deep inside, made her almost lightheaded. Never before had she felt more in tune with her own body, with someone else's body.

Panting heavily, no matter how hard she fought it, Valkyrie could no longer contain herself. A loud moan escaped her lips, followed by another, and then another, until her noises grew steadily louder, morphing into screams of absolute ecstasy.

She never realised she had the ability to be so erotically vocal before.  
But this was Loki, after all.  
And he most certainly fucked like a God,  
He was, quite frankly, screwing her blind.

"Scratch me!" He ordered gruffly, as his hips lunged on in a consistent, forwards-thrusting motion.

Obediently, she sank her nails into the soft flesh of his shoulders, dragging them down his back.

He hissed like an angry cat, the pleasure melding with the pain, which only served to excite him further, and he rewarded her by skilfully moving his pelvis in a tight circle.

She gasped, feeling her pulse beat perceptibly in her throat, and where they were joined. The feel of his cock moving in and out of her, so smooth, so slick, reminded her of two well-oiled pieces of machinery. Designed to fit together perfectly when conjoined, working in perfect hydraulic harmony.

Loki was relentless. His muscles and nerves tensed, as he kept on thrusting, his hips moving in a steady pace against her, creating perspiration where they touched.

He was hitting just the right spot to send her hurtling headlong into another climax, and it ripped through her body like a tsunami, making her toes curl, as wave upon wave of pleasure hit, threatening to wash her away

"Oh, fuck! Oh fuck!" She keened, clawing at his skin, clinging onto him like a desperate, drowning victim of his prowess. 

"Open your eyes,....open them and look at me!" He commanded, his voice ragged with need, making him impossible to defy.

She forced her heavy lids open, and tried to focus on his perfect features, now shimmering with sweat, and contorting with his own pleasure.

"Do you have any idea what you do to me?" He rasped, and carefully taking her right leg in one of his large hands, he placed it on his shoulder. "Can you see what you do to me? You're going to make me come, so fucking hard. I'm going to fill you."

Loki felt the length of his shaft harden further and swell inside her cunt, as he was now able to reach even deeper. Each dive inwards resulted in an enormous outward rush of pure pleasure, and the need for release almost tore his length apart.

The new position afforded each of them with a provocative view from a different angle, of his long, swollen, pulsing shaft, glistening with her arousal, pumping away at her smoothly, and the room became filled with soft, wet sounds, created by their fucking.

Hot damn, he felt so so good.  
She was lost, but didn't want to be found.  
Lost to the natural, sensual movement of their bodies, to the wild beauty of what they were doing to each other.

"Say my name." He managed, with great effort.

Valkyrie's eyes latched onto his, and something about the intensity and eroticism of their lovemaking made her comply.  
Albeit unwillingly.

"L-Loki." Is what she tried to mumble between desperate breaths, but her words dissolved into an inaudible squeal. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that." He flashed a wicked grin, deliberately slowing now, even though his muscles bulged with the effort of his restrained sexual aggression.

He knew what he was doing the smug bastard. The inimitable sweet tension was building again, and it was though he somehow sensed the onset of her orgasm.  
And he was delaying on purpose. Denying her release until she did his bidding.

"Loki." She repeated resentfully, but much louder this time. No longer caring about her pride, instead, surrendering all conscious thought to pure physical sensation.

"That's better. Now, keep your eyes on me, and say it again." He instructed.

"Ooh, oh...Loki." She wailed, teetering on the very brink, as he drove into her with such force it made her teeth clatter.

"Say. My. Name!"  He repeated, emphasising each of the words with excessively forceful thrusts, which she felt strong and deep.

"Aah, ooh...fuck....LOKI!" She screamed, losing all inhibitions to a wild state of abandon. "Fuck! I want you to come....I want you to come so fucking hard!" 

Her lustful words pushed Loki over the edge, and with one more ruthless thrust, the ferocity of which made them both cry out, the surging heat and intensity of his orgasm sent hot shards of contractions splintering through his body. 

A pained groan ripped from his chest, and the powerful, distinct sensation of his release merely added to the intensity of the moment, as he come deep inside of her.  
To his delight, he felt, and saw her own climax claim her almost simultaneously, deepening their sinful exchange even further.

She felt his liquid heat fill her in hot spurts, and this time Valkyrie was convinced she was going to pass out, as stars studded her vision.  
This orgasm was deceptively longer, seemingly lasting for minutes rather than moments. It felt deeper somehow, erupting magnificently slowly from deep inside, filtering outwards until she could feel it in her very bones.

He thrust two more times before his body shuddered violently, then his tall frame went slightly limp and sagged against her. She took this as a clear indication that he was now satiated and spent, engulfed by the heady euphoria of his release.

Oh fucking hell.  
She had just been well and truly nailed, by the God of Mischief. 

His hands grabbed at the sheets around her head, and his arms tightened around her protectively. She could hear him muttering a string of muffled expletives against her shoulder, and couldn't help but smile contentedly into his hair, which tickled her nose.

Succumbing to the blissful, haze of post-orgasmic sleepiness, he manoeuvred his tall body so that they lay curled against each other, tangled in each other's limbs and the twisted sheets.

"Well..." She murmured, still a little breathlessly.

"Well indeed." His deep voice reverberated against her sweat-slicked skin.

What she actually wanted to say, was that he was an incredible lover. That he was very good at sex.  
That it had been perfect, in a very frenzied, rough, explosive way.  
She would've liked to have added that she very much hoped this wouldn't be their first and last encounter, and that she found him passionately magnificent. 

But of course, she wouldn't tell him that, no more than he would be willing to tell her.

Although, she had to admit, even though she had thoroughly enjoyed him screwing her senseless, this....this closeness, this tenderness, felt equally wonderful.

Because like him, she secretly yearned for that closeness from time to time. And she recognised that in him now, in the way he was holding her so fiercely yet tenderly in his strong arms.

He wasn't devoid of feeling, any more than she was.  
The act of sex wasn't just an outlet for his anger, his stress, his need to be in control.  
Like her, he also craved a connection. An emotion. A chemistry.

And to her surprise, they appeared to have found that in the most unlikeliest of places.  
In each other.


End file.
